Кто же ты?
by Yunona-san
Summary: После того, как улетели Старлайты, на Земле воцарились мир и спокойствие. Усаги, Мамору и остальные сейлор воины счастливы. Но счастье не длится долго, рано или поздно оно заканчивается, о чем и говорят видения Рей и сон Мамору...
1. День рождения и странные видения

Худенькая девушка лет 17 с вьющимися каштановыми волосами до лопаток бежала со всех ног к Токийской телебашне. Хоть она и неслась по городу, она совершенно не знала, что же ей делать. Все её мысли занимали подруги и любимый человек. Все они были в опасности! Девушка эта является защитницей Земли, и зовут ее Мидзуко Ханамару.

Однако вернёмся к событиям месячной давности и перенесемся во всем нам знакомый дом Цукино. Будильник звонил уже битый час, но девушка с золотистыми оданго явно не думала вставать. Встанешь тут, когда читала мангу до двух часов ночи!

— Усаги! Уже 8 часов! Ты вставать собираешься?! — крикнула в очередной раз Икуко.

— Что?! Как?! Уже 8?! — крикнула, подорвавшись с постели Усаги, — Мама! Почему ты не разбудила меня раньше?!

— Ты уже во втором классе старшей школы! Когда ты уже повзрослеешь?! — возмущенно крикнула мать Усаги. Старшеклассница тем временем уже успела собраться, взять свой обед и умчаться в школу, бросив маме короткое "пока".

Через 15 минут Усаги уже ворвалась в класс. Удивительно, но она успела на урок. Через минуту после неё в кабинет залетела Минако. Поздоровавшись с Усаги, она села на своё место.

Вскоре Ами, Макото, Минако и Усаги пошли обедать. После того, как улетели Старлайты, на Земле было спокойно, девочки уже отвыкли от постоянных сражений.

— Усаги, ты сегодня придешь заниматься в храм Хикава? — спросила Ами у Усаги.

— Простите, девочки, сегодня не смогу. Ведь сегодня 3 августа, день рождения Мамо-чана! — ответила та.

— Точно! Мы все и забыли, что у Мамору сегодня день рождения! — хлопнула себя по лбу Мако.

— Ты уже приготовила ему подарок? — обратилась к блондинке Минако.

— Да!

— Может, устроим ему сюрприз? Макото приготовит чего-нибудь вкусненького! — предложила Минако.

— Не стоит. Вы же знаете, Мамо-чан не любит свои дни рождения, — сказала Усаги.

— Точно... Ладно, Усаги, тогда просто подари ему подарок! — вздохнула Мизуно.

— Эх, а завтра начинаются каникулы! — довольно вздохнула Минако.

— Да, это так здорово! Наконец-то можно не вставать так рано! — улыбнулась оданго-атама.

tabИтак, уроки в старшей школе Джубан закончились, и Усаги направилась прямиком к дому своего парня, чтобы поздравить его с днём рождения. Она поднялась наверх, подошла к его квартире и постучалась. Мамору открыл ей дверь почти сразу.

— Усако? Я знал, что ты придешь сегодня, — улыбнулся Мамору и впустил Усаги в свою квартиру.

— С днём рождения, Мамо-чан! — улыбнулась девушка и протянула Мамору небольшой свёрток. Мамору развернул его и обнаружил книгу, которую давно хотел себе купить.

— Спасибо, Усако! Я давно хотел себе такую! Но как ты узнала?

— Не скажу, — хитро улыбнулась девушка.

— Говори! — потребовал Мамору и начал щекотать Усу.

— Не скажу, не скажу! — бегала по всей квартире Усаги и смеялась. Наконец Мамору свалил Усаги на кровать и вместе они начали смеяться.

— Я люблю тебя, Мамо-чан, — вдруг сказала Усаги

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Усако. Спасибо ещё раз за подарок.

Мамору и Усаги поцеловались.

— Уса, пойдём прогуляемся, — неожиданно предложил парень.

— Идём, — кивнула оданго-атама.

Усаги и Мамору взялись за руки и вышли из дома, направившись в ближайшее кафе. Девушка доверчиво прижалась к руке своего Мамо-чана, а тот лишь улыбался и шёл рядом.

Тем временем Ами, Макото и Минако пришли заниматься в храм Хикава. Они искали Рей по всему храму, но так и не нашли, и решили спросить Юичиро о том, где же сейчас она находится. Он им сказал, что девушка медитирует, и сейчас её отвлекать не стоит. Действительно, Хино сидела перед огромным костром и медитировала. Это видение... Грядет что-то ужасное! Принцесса... Принцесса и Серебряный кристалл в опасности! По лицу Рей потек холодный пот. Как же так? На них давно уже не нападали враги. Значит, Усаги в опасности? Стоит ли говорить остальным о своём видении?

В комнату постучались. Рей обернулась и увидела Ами, которая слегка приоткрыла дверь.

— Привет, Рей, — поздоровалась она.

— Ами? Вы уже тут? — удивилась брюнетка.

— Да, мы искали тебя. Пойдём заниматься?

— Идём, — кивнула Хино.

— А где Усаги? Снова прогуливает? — спросила Рей, подойдя к остальным девочкам.

— Сегодня же 3 августа, день рождения Мамору. Усаги ушла к нему, — ответила ей Минако.

Девочки начали заниматься, и Макото заметила, что Рей выглядит как-то подавлено, и решила спросить её, в чем же дело. Рей же соврала, что все в порядке, хотя нутром она чуяла что-то неладное.

Чем же занимались Усаги и Мамору в это время? Перекусив в кафе, они пошли на набережную. Пара смотрела на гладь воды, а на душе было так спокойно как никогда.

— Как же хорошо, когда никто не нарушает мир и спокойствие, — протянула оданго-атама.

— Да, ты права. Давно на нас никто не нападал, — согласился с ней Мамору.

— Мамо-чан, ты снова хочешь сражаться? — в недоумении спросила Уса.

— С чего ты это взяла?

— Просто ты сказал эту фразу с таким тоном... Как будто ты соскучился по сражениям.

— Вовсе нет!

— Да ладно, я поняла, — улыбнулась Усаги, — никому из нас не хочется больше сражаться. Да и я сомневаюсь, что демоны вообще теперь могут появляться.

— Почему ты в этом так уверена, Усако?

— Ну хаос же уничтожен.

— Даже не знаю... Может быть, ты права. В конце концов, на Землю уже год никто не нападал.

Наступило минутное молчание. Мамору взял Усаги под руку и предложил пойти домой. Она согласилась.

...Темно, хоть глаз выколи. Мамору чувствует, как любимая сжала его руку. Он понимает, что ей страшно. Парень прижал к себе свою Усако, но она отстранилась от него и куда-то ушла. Стало светлее, и Мамору вдалеке увидел бездыханное тело Сейлор мун. Он попытался подбежать к нему, но не смог сдвинуться с места. Тут ему стало по-настоящему страшно. "Усако!" — закричал он и подскочил с кровати. По лицу тек холодный пот. Что это за сон? Что все это значит? Усако в опасности? Что делать? Как её защитить?

Мамору встал и выглянул в окно. Сколько сейчас времени? Два часа ночи? Мамору снова прилег, но так и не смог заснуть, раздумывая о приснившемся ему видении. Что оно значит?

Утром Мамору позвонил Усаги и попросил встретиться. Девушка сразу поняла, что её любимого что-то беспокоит, и уже через пятнадцать минут была на назначенном месте. Мамору уже ждал ее там.

— Мамо-чан, что случилось? — спросила обеспокоенно Усаги.

— Усако, ты не хочешь пожить у меня? — неожиданно для Усаги спросил Мамору. Блондинка опешила.

— Мамо-чан, что случилось? — повторила девушка.

Мамору рассказал ей о своём сне, а Усаги очень внимательно выслушала его.

— Мамо-чан, это всего лишь сон. Не обращай внимания, — улыбнулась оданго-атама, взяв своего любимого за руку.

— А если нет? Такие четкие сны мне снились три года назад, когда король Эндимион посылал предупреждения из будущего. Мне кажется, это не просто сон.

Усаги внимательно посмотрела на Мамору, а потом тепло улыбнулась.

— Я бы с радостью пожила у тебя, Мамо-чан, но боюсь, что родители не отпустят меня. Я ведь только во втором классе, ты же знаешь, — сказала она.

— Прости, я поспешил, — улыбнулся парень, но сразу же стал серьёзным, — Усако, что бы ни произошло, я не дам тебе умереть.

— Мамо-чан...это всего лишь сон. Тебе не стоит принимать такие вещи во внимание, — попыталась Усаги успокоить любимого.

— Может быть, ты и права. Прости за этот странный разговор, — улыбнулся Мамору.

— Все в порядке. Я рада, что ты позвал меня и все рассказал.

— Что ты сегодня будешь делать?

— Через три часа я пойду гулять с девочками.

— Ясно. Не хочешь побыть со мной до этого времени? — предложил ей Мамору.

— Конечно хочу, Мамо-чан! — воскликнула счастливая Усаги.

Мамору улыбнулся и обнял Усаги. Довольная девушка прижалась к нему, и парочка, держась за руки, отправилась гулять по городу.

Через три часа Усаги, Ами, Мако, Минако и Рей собрались около храма Хикава. Девочки отправились в кафе "Сrown fruit" и заказали себе по напитку.

— Усаги, где ты сегодня была? — спросила вдруг Рей.

— Гуляла с Мамо-чаном. А что? — оторвала Усаги свой взгляд от напитка и посмотрела на подругу.

— Да так, ничего, — соврала Рей.

— Все хорошо, Рей? — обеспокоилась Ами, заметив, что Рей выглядит ещё более подавленной, чем вчера.

— Я знаю, я знаю! — вдруг хихикнула Усаги. Подруги не без удивления на нее вылупились.

— Что ты знаешь? — поинтересовалась с осторожностью Макото.

— Рей страдает от неразделенной любви! — снова хихикнула Усаги, а в ее глазах блеснул огонек.

— Чего?! — вскрикнули Мако, Минако и Рей одновременно.

— Вот дура! — крикнула на неё Рей, — ни от чего я не страдаю!

— У тебя мешки под глазами, Рей! Значит, ночами не спишь! — продолжала блондинка издеваться над подругой.

— Все совсем не так! И плохо я сплю не поэтому! — возразила девушка достаточно грубо и раздраженно.

— Что-то случилось, Рей? Ты что-то чувствуешь? — спросила Ами.

— На самом деле я второй день подряд вижу одно и то же видение, — сказала Хино, опустив глаза.

— И что происходит в этом видении? — спросила Минако.

— В своих видениях я видела принцессу и Серебряный кристалл. Я не знаю, что именно может произойти, но я чувствовала, что Серенити угрожает опасность, — проговорила брюнетка.

Все девочки внимательно посмотрели не неё, а та подняла глаза и посмотрела на свою одангоголовую подругу.

— Усаги, я не знаю, что может случиться, но прошу тебя, будь осторожна.

— Да что же происходит?! — вскрикнула Усаги, — и ты туда же, Рей! Что ты, что Мамо-чан!

— Что?! — девочки удивленно посмотрели на неё.

— Усаги, неужели Мамору сказал тебе то же самое, что и Рей? — спросила Макото.

Девушка кивнула и рассказала подругам про утреннюю встречу с Мамору.

— Усаги, вряд ли это просто видения. Возможно, тебе действительно угрожает опасность, —обеспокоенно сказала Ами

— Да какая еще опасность?! Хаос уничтожен, никаких демонов больше не появляется и не может появиться! — взорвалась Усаги.

— Успокойся, Усаги! — сделала ей замечание Ами.

— Помнишь, что сказала тебе Сейлор Космос? Пока существует галактический котел, во Вселенной будут появляться новые звезды: как хорошие, так и плохие. Нельзя утверждать, что у нас не может появиться новый враг, — сказала Макото.

— Мако права, Усаги, — согласилась Минако.

— Да что эта дура вообще поймёт?! Она, как и всегда, останется при своём мнении! — буркнула Рей.

— Кто это тут дура?! — посмотрела Усаги в глаза Рей.

— Ты!

— Нет, ты! —начала спорить оданго-атама.

— Ты!

— Усаги, Рей, прекратите! Вы не маленькие уже! — сделала им замечание Ами, а они покраснели и опустили стыдливо головы.

Вскоре девочки разошлись по домам. Рей решила позвонить Мамору и попросить его встретиться с ней. Она очень волновалась за Усаги, тем более, Мамору видит то же, что и она! Только с ним она может поговорить.

Мамору удивился звонку Рей, но встретиться согласился, и через полчаса был в храме Хикава.

— Я рада, что ты пришёл, Мамору, — улыбнулась Хино.

— Я тоже рад видеть тебя. Однако, перейдем сразу к делу. Скажи, Рей, что происходит в твоих видениях?

Рей очень подробно описала свои видения, а потом попросила Мамору рассказать про его сон. Он тоже чётко рассказал все, что видел во сне.

— Что же делать, Мамору? Усаги явно в опасности!

— Я буду присматривать за Усако и отражать любые нападения в её сторону.

— Мы с девочками тоже будем присматривать за ней. Всё-таки, мы Сейлор воины, и наша работа — это защита принцессы.

На этом они и закончили разговор. Рей чувствовала приближение новых сражений и понимала, что мирное время заканчивается, безжалостно уходит, как песок сквозь пальцы. Снова Сейлор воинам придётся защищать Землю от врагов, но что уж поделать — такая у них судьба. Мамору же шёл по улице и думал, как же будет защищать свою Усако. Что же ему делать? Как защитить любимую? В его голове не было никаких идей.


	2. Нападение

Утром следующего дня Усаги проснулась и совершенно не имела понятия о том, чем займется сегодня. Девушка решила не вставать с кровати и целый день читать мангу. Она притащила в кровать всю мангу, которая только у нее была, и принялась читать.

— Усаги, сколько можно?! — спросила её Луна через три часа безделия, — лучше почитай что-нибудь серьёзное!

— Отстань, Луна, у меня каникулы, — проворчала Цукино.

— Пойди погуляй с девочками.

— Не хочу. Они опять будут говорить мне про то, что мне угрожает опасность.

— Рей и остальные просто беспокоятся за тебя! Может, тебе стоит увидеться с Мамору?

— Мамо-чан тоже начнёт мне говорить то же, что и они.

— Усаги, сон Мамору и видения Рей-это не просто так! Когда-то мы уже в этом убедились.

— Луна, что вообще происходит?

— Возможно, на нас снова нападут. Усаги, ты всегда должна быть к этому готова.

— Я знаю, — опустила глаза Уса, — я всегда ношу брошку с собой. Однако я так не хочу этого!

— Приободрись, Усаги. Я придумала! Попрости девочек и Мамору съездить с тобой на море! У вас же каникулы! — сказала кошка.

— Думаю, это хорошая идея, — посветлела Усаги, — ладно, пойду прогуляюсь и наведаюсь к Мамо-чану!

Усаги оделась и довольная направилась к дому Мамору. Луна подала отличную идею! Девушка шла по району Джубан и уже думала о предстоящем отпуске. Интересно, Мамо-чан согласится? Вот она уже подошла к дому Мамору, поднялась наверх и постучалась.

— Мамо-чан, это я! — улыбаясь, крикнула Усаги. Где-то через минуту Мамору открыл дверь. Оданго-атама, увидев любимого, ужаснулась. Он выглядел измученно.

— Мамо-чан... — Усаги даже сразу не нашла слов, — Мамо-чан, что случилось?

— Ничего, Усако. Я в порядке, просто у меня бессонница, — попытался улыбнуться Мамору, но и улыбка его вышла измученной, — Заходи, — впустил он её.

— Мамо-чан, ты должен поспать! — обеспокоенно сказала Усаги.

— Не волнуйся, я в порядке. Усако, с тобой все хорошо? Ничего не случилось?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — удивилась сначала Усаги, а потом до нее наконец дошло.

— Мамо-чан, неужели тебе снова снились эти сны? Ты не мог из-за них спать? Мамо-чан, не думай об этих снах, и они перестанут тебе сниться!

— Усако...

— А сейчас иди спать. Я буду рядом и никуда не денусь. Веришь мне?

Мамору с любовью посмотрел на Усаги и обнял её.

— Спасибо тебе, Усако.

Мамору лег спать, а Усаги села на край кровати, взяв его за руку. Почему ему снится что-то подобное? Прошёл час. Парень спал спокойно, а оданго-атама отошла на кухню чтобы попить воды. Её очень беспокоило состояние Мамору. Неужели эти сны настолько чёткие, что он думает, что они вещие?

Вдруг в коридоре зазвонил телефон, и Усаги быстренько подняла трубку. Лишь бы не прервать и без того неспокойный и хрупкий сон Мамо-чана.

— Да, дом Чиба, — сказала Уса, подняв трубку.

— Усаги, это ты? — донеслось с того конца провода.

— Рей? В чем дело? Зачем ты звонишь Мамо-чану?

— Ты только ничего не подумай! Мы с Мамору просто хотели сегодня кое-что обсудить!

— В любом случае, Мамо-чан сейчас спит. Позвони позже.

— Хорошо. Пока, Усаги.

— Пока, Рей.

Положив трубку, Усаги вернулась в комнату, села рядом со спящим Мамору и снова обратилась к своим раздумьям.

Что происходит с Рей и Мамо-чаном? Может быть, ей действительно угрожает опасность? Девушка сначала хотела взять за руку спящего Мамору, но решила, что так она может его разбудить. Так в раздумьях оданго-атама легла рядом со своим парнем и заснула.

Мамору проснулся через 4 часа и заметил, что любимая мирно лежит рядом с ним и спит. Он коснулся её руки. Странно... Ему не приснился этот сон. Это потому что она рядом? Парень совершенно не понимал, что происходит с ним. То он видит странный сон, в котором умирает Сейлор мун, то не видит. Мамору почувствовал, что ему стало спокойнее. "Спасибо, Усако" — прошептал Мамору и прижал к себе Усу.

Тем временем Рей, Ами, Макото и Минако гуляли недалеко от храма Хикава.

— Рей, являлось ли тебе снова то видение? — спросила Ами.

— Да, я снова его видела. В этот раз оно было чётче, прямо как сон, о котором мне рассказывал Мамору.

— Правда?

— Да. Сначала я видела Эндимиона и Серенити. Потом она куда-то уходит, а дальше я вижу мертвую Сейлор мун. Эндимион кричит:" Усако!". На этом моменте видение заканчивается.

— Что же мы будем делать, Рей? — встревоженно спросила Минако.

— Мы не дадим ей умереть! — уверенно сказала Макото.

— Да! Мы — Сейлор воины, и мы обязаны защищать нашу принцессу! — с энтузиазмом воскликнула Минако.

— Однако, мы даже не знаем, кем является наш новый враг. На нас до сих пор никто не напал, — задумчиво проговорила Ами.

— Да, это странно. Предсказания Рей всегда сбываются, тем более Мамору видит подобные видениям Рей сны, — сказала Мако.

— Пока что нам остаётся только ждать, пустыми волнениями за Усаги мы ничего не добьемся, — сделала вывод Рей.

— Да, ты права, — согласились с ней девочки.

— Что это?! — выкрикнула вдруг Минако, тыча куда-то пальцем.

— Это демон! — крикнула Мако.

— Превращаемся! Mars crystal power, make up! — выкрикнула Рей.

— Mercury crystal power, make up!

— Jupiter crystal power, make up!

— Venus crystal power, make up!

Сейлор воительницы побежали за демоном.

— Почему он ни на кого не нападает? — спросила Меркури.

— Без понятия! Куда он вообще бежит?! — крикнула Юпитер.

— В любом случае продолжаем преследование! — приказала Венера. Воительницы последовали её указу и продолжили бежать вслед за демоном.

...Усаги проснулась в кровати Мамору. А где он сам? Уже проснулся? Девушка встала с кровати и пошла на кухню.

— Мамо-чан! — позвала она.

— Усако, ты уже проснулась? — спросил выглянувший из другой комнаты Мамору.

— Да. Тебе уже лучше? — поинтересовалась Усаги.

— Да, я поспал и мне не снился тот сон. Спасибо, что побыла со мной, Уса.

— Да не за что! Мне ведь нравится быть с тобой, Мамо-чан.

Усаги и Мамору улыбнулись друг другу.

— Кстати, Мамо-Чан, я хотела предложить тебе съездить на море, развеяться немного.

— На море? А это неплохая идея, Усако!

Мамору потрепал Усаги по волосам, а довольная оданго-атама подошла к окну и неожиданно воскликнула от удивления. Она увидела демона, а затем преследующих его Сейлор воинов.

— Мамо-чан! — позвала его изумленная блондинка. Он подбежал к окну, и его реакция на происходящее была похожа на реакцию его девушки.

— Усако, надо присоединиться к ним.

— Да, ты прав. Moon eternal make up!

Мамору последовал её примеру и превратился в Такседо маска. Вместе они выбежали из дома и последовали за девочками.

— Девочки! — крикнула Сейлор мун.

— Сейлор мун! Такседо маск!

— Что происходит? — спросил Такседо.

— Почему вы не деретесь с ним? — спросила лунная принцесса.

— Сейлор мун! Ты-то мне и нужна! — вдруг обернулся и подал голос демон. Воины насторожились.

— Чего? Я? — затупила Усаги, но сразу же пожалела об этом. Демон атаковал её, а Сейлор мун с криком увернулась от атаки.

— Огненная стрела Марса! — дала отпор Сейлор Марс.

— Дух грома!

— Цепь любви Венеры!

— Водная иллюзия!

Демон с лёгкостью увернулся от их атак и усмехнулся.

— Так вот какая у вас сила? Какая жалость! Получайте!

Демон атаковал воительниц. Венера и Меркури не успели увернуться и потеряли сознание, попав под удар.

— Меркури! Венера! — крикнула Сейлор мун, — Ну держись! — обратилась она к демону.

Юпитер и Марс атаковали демона, а Усаги призвала Вечный жезл и предприняла попытку очистить демона, но, к сожалению, бесполезно. Вскоре Макото и Рей тоже лежали без сознания.

— Сейлор мун, у тебя есть то, что мне нужно. Отдай Серебряный кристалл!

— И не подумаю! Только через мой труп!

Сейлор мун приготовилась сражаться. В нее полетел заряд энергии, Усаги успела увернуться. Такседо маск атаковал демона в ответ. Сейлор мун вновь попыталась воспользоваться Вечным жезлом, но ничего у нее не вышло. Демон выбил жезл и рук лунной принцессы, атаковал ее и злобно рассмеялся. Черт! Атака летит прямиком в Сейлор мун, ей никак не увернуться. В последнюю секунду перед ней возник Такседо маск и принял на себя удар. Усаги закричала от ужаса.

— Такседо маск! Нет!

Усаги поймала падающего на нее Такседо и упала на колени под его тяжестью.

— Такседо маск! Держись! Мамо-чан!

— Усако... Тебе нужно бежать отсюда. Бросай всех и беги.

— И не подумаю! Он же убьет тебя и девочек!

— Усако...

Мамору потерял сознание. Сейлор мун снова закричала, из ее глаз потекли слезы.

— Такседо маск! Очнись! Мамо-чан!

— Ты готова, Сейлор мун? — спросил злобно демон. Усаги в последний раз посмотрела на Мамору и поднялась на ноги. Ее взгляд был устремлен на демона, она поднесла свои руки к броши для перевоплощения, и в них появился Серебряный кристалл.

— Серебряный кристалл, прошу, дай мне свою силу!

Из кристалла полились огромные потоки энергии, но демон даже не отреагировал на них. Усаги напряглась еще сильнее, потоки стали больше, но этому монстру было совершенно все равно. Сейлор мун превратилась в принцессу Серенити, потоки энергии, исходящие из кристалла, стали еще ярче и больше. Демон послал в принцессу атаку, и темные потки энергии встретились со светлыми. Что же ей делать?! Это предел ее сил, она больше не может отбиваться. Лунная принцесса не расслаблялась, но светлые потоки энергии стали становиться меньше: их поглощали темные. Сил совсем не осталось, темные потоки энергии подобрались к принцессе, и, наконец, ударили по ее телу.

Серенити обратно превратилась в Сейлор мун и упала на землю с глубокой раной. Она поняла, что жить с таким ранением ей осталось буквально несколько минут. Она подумала о родителях, девочках, Луне и о Мамору. Мамору...

— Мамо-чан... Так нам и не удастся вместе съездить на море... Прости... — прошептала Усаги.

Из глаз Сейлор мун потекли слезы. Только ведь их жизнь наладилась... Почему они не могут жить как обычные люди?

— Серебряный кристалл! Наконец-то он мой! — воскликнул демон и потянулся к Серебряному кристаллу, но тут ему помешал пришедший в себя Такседо маск.

— Не так быстро! Tuxedo la smoking bomb!

— Я еще вернусь! — прошипел демон и исчез. Мамору взял на руки Сейлор мун.

— Сейлор мун! Держись! Сейлор мун!

— Мамо-чан...Прости...Похоже, у нас с тобой нет никакого будущего...

— Не говори так!

— Мамо-чан...Спасибо тебе за все.

Сейлор мун слабо улыбнулась, а затем потеряла сознание. Ее дыхание остановилось.

— Сейлор мун! Очнись! Сейлор мун! Уса...Усако!

Мамору понял, что любимая больше не очнется, и из его глаз потекли слезы. Тем временем Сейлор Меркури, Сейлор Марс, Сейлор Юпитер и Сейлор Венера очнулись.

— Сейлор мун! Где Сейлор мун?! — оглянулась Марс.

— Такседо Маск! Что происходит?! — крикнула Венера.

Девочки встали на ноги и подбежав к Такседо маску, пришли в ужас. Маска Мамору слетела с лица, а сам он прижимал к себе бездыханное тело Сейлор мун.

— Усаги... — прошептала в ужасе Минако.

— Нет...Этого не может быть... — сказала Ами.

— Усаги! Очнись, Усаги! — закричала Макото.

— Усаги...Вот что значили те видения, — прошептала Рей.

Девочки упали на колени рядом с Мамору и заплакали. Сейлор мун... Усаги... Они не смогли защитить ее...

— Почему?! — крикнула Рей, — даже видения были посланы нам с неба! А мы все равно не смогли защитить нашу Усаги! Почему же мы такие бесполезные?!

— Усаги... Что же нам теперь делать? Какое будущее может быть без тебя?! — рыдала и говорила Минако.

— Сколько бы мы ни кричали, Усако уже не очнется, — сказал, поднявшись с колен, Мамору, — мы уже ничего не можем сделать.

Сейлор воительницы посмотрели на Такседо маска. На его лице уже не было слез, но все равно читалась скорбь. Он держал тело своей Усако на руках.

— Мамору... — тихо сказала Хино.

— Он прав, — сказала Венера, вытерев слезы, — у нас появился новый враг, и мы должны защитить Землю и Серебряный кристалл. Пусть даже теперь и без Сейлор мун.

— Усаги будет всегда с нами. Вот здесь, — сказала Меркури, приложив ладонь к месту, где находится сердце, и по ее лицу скатилась слеза. Все остальные воительницы кивнули.

— Мы никогда не забудем тебя, Усаги... — прошептала Юпитер


End file.
